marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talon (Earth-691)
| Relatives = Talogan (son) | Universe = Earth-691 | BaseOfOperations = Attilan | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 165 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | Hair2 = ; OrangeCategory:Orange Hair fur | UnusualFeatures = Talon's body is covered in orange fur, has razor sharp claws on his hands and feet, pointed ears, fangs, and a 3.5 foot long prehensile tail. | Citizenship = Attilan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = Some mystical training | Origin = Inhuman powered by Terrigenesis; Sorcerer | PlaceOfBirth = Attilan | Creators = Jim Valentino | First = Guardians of the Galaxy #18 | HistoryText = Talon was a member of the Inhumans, largely slaves by the time of the 31st century. He escaped a life of servitude by becoming the apprentice of Krugarr, Sorcerer Supreme. Talon helped the Guardians of the Galaxy battle a gang of murderous criminals who took after the Punisher. One of the gang injured Major Victory with a shot to the forehead. With the assistance of Hollywood, Krugarr managed to save the Major's life. He became a member of the Guardians shortly after. Talon personally battled the villain Rancor, later taking delight in the violence. He tried to bond with fellow teammate Yondu over the fact both are very different from the rest of the team. Talon confessed to Yondu he was unable to keep up with the demands made upon him by Krugarr and was forced to leave. In explaining why he was still friends with Krugarr, Talon stated 'I may be a flake--but I'm a nice one.' Soon after this conversation, Talon joined in the effort to help stop Galactus once and for all. Around this time, Talon and the Guardians traveled to the past, during the Infinity War incident. Inside Avengers Mansion, they fought an incarnation of the Masters of Evil led by Doctor Octopus. This gained the attention of the Magus, who send evil doubles of the Guardians and the Masters, in an attempt to absorb and overwhelm everyone. The two teams worked together and slay all the doubles. When Doctor Octopus urged the Masters to again attack, they turned on him as they did not wish to harm the people who had helped them survive. Talon and the heroes were roped into cleaning up the mess made by the battle. Also, Talon and the Guardians battled the ancient villain Dormammu. The villain had slain Doctor Strange, who had taken on the role of the Ancient One/Mentor to Krugarr. The Guardians were taken into the realm of the Beyonder, a powerful other-dimensional entity. They battled the entity called 'the Protégé'. Talon received a serious spinal injury; he could not move around very much without intense pain. Talon utilized a device that had brought back Charlie-27 from near death to heal himself. However, Talon's repaired spine brought with it new problems, an altered appearance and behavior; he even attempted to wrest leadership from the hands of Vance. The team later came to view Talon as a liability. They did not bother to establish contact with him before taking a trip back in time to battle the original 'Martian' invasion. | Powers = Talon is an Inhuman and possesses various superhuman attributes common among the Inhumans. It is possible that he has also been exposed to the Terrigen Mist, which would further enhance some of his powers. Superhuman Strength: Talon is superhumanly strong, more so than the average Inhuman. At his peak, Talon possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift about 10 tons. Superhuman Speed: Talon can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Talon's Inhuman musculature is naturally superior and more efficient than that of a human. His muscles produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of a human. At his peak, he can exert himself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Talon's bodily tissues are tougher and more resistant to certain types of injury than the body of a human being. Talon can withstand powerful impact forces, such as falling from several stories or being struck by a superhumanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a human being. Superhuman Agility: Talon's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Talon's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Claws & Fangs: Talon possesses razor sharp claws on his hands and feet. Aside from being razor sharp and used in the conventional sense, Talon has the unique ability to fire these claws as projectile weapons, regrowing new ones almost instantly. These claw projectiles could be as deadly as high caliber bullets. | Abilities = Talon is an Olympic level gymnast and acrobat. He is also a formidable hand to hand combatant, using his speed and agility in a freestyle type of fighting. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Like all Inhumans, Talon's immune system is weaker than the immune system of normal, healthy humans. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Initially, Jim Valentino wanted to use Wolverine in a storyline where the Guardians had briefly returned to Earth, but Bob Harras, the X-Men editor of the time, did not want it established that Wolverine could live that long. Thus, Valentino created Talon, influenced by Steve Englehart's take on the Beast during Beast's "party harty" time with the Avengers. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Prehensile Tail Category:Feline Form Category:Gymnasts Category:Acrobats